shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Nagihiko Fujisaki
Nagihiko Fujisaki (藤咲なぎひこ, Fujisaki Nagihiko) is a character in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!, the male ego of "Nadeshiko Fujisaki", and one of the main protagonists of the story. His seiyuu is Saeko Chiba. History In Episode 25 of the anime, Nadeshiko is revealed to be a boy named Nagihiko. It is a tradition in the Fujisaki family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training so that they may play female roles in Japanese dances. Nagihiko reveals himself as Nadeshiko's "twin brother" to Amu. He then has trouble telling Amu the real truth about him and his "twin sister". The only people who know Nagihiko's secret (besides his family) are Rhythm, Temari, Kukai, Daichi, Tadase, Kiseki, Dia, Tsukasa Amakawa, Rima, Kusukusu, Amu(manga) After Kairi Sanjo left, he returns in Episode 56 of the anime. He uses his true identity and becomes appointed as the new Jack's Chair. In the 4th chapter of Shugo Chara Encore, with some encouragement from Rima, he hurriedly whispers to Amu that he is Nadeshiko, shocking Amu while she catches the bouquet. Amu then falls into a trance-like state and almost passes out from shock, as Temari had predicted a few chapters earlier. Appearance Nagihiko has long, flowing indigo hair that's tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon with sakura flower ends when he goes into 'Nadeshiko mode'. When he goes around as himself as a boy, he lets his hair loose. As Nadeshiko, he was one of the tallest female characters. When he is himself, he wears the blue Royal Cape, while as Nadeshiko wears the red Royal Cape. He has also seen wearing sportswear, when he is himself, and traditional Kimonos when practicing dancing in his "Nadeshiko Mode". Hobbies Nagihiko has not been actually seen dancing in his "boy" form, but as Nadeshiko, he often does Japanese dancing, and has (according to his mother) almost mastered the art. In Shugo Chara Encore 2, however, he is actually seen dancing in his "boy" form, with some of his hair tied up to one side. Nagihiko also likes to play basketball and other sports. When he was young he was depressed because he had to act like a girl and he was not supposed to jump high. Guardian Characters Temari Nadeshiko's first Guardian Character is the elegant, yet fierce-tempered Temari. Prior to Nadeshiko's return from Europe, she went back to her egg to slumber for a long period of time. During the final confrontation against Easter, her owner is reminded of all the problems of being a girl and his passion for dancing. When he is able to overcome those problems, Temari is finally able to reawaken from her sleep.Later during Episode 109 Amu sees a poster with Nadeshiko on it. So she goes to the spot where Nadeshiko is planning to perform.Then Nadehiko runs to the dressing room and switch to Nadeshiko and Rhyme switchs with Temari Rhythm While Nagihiko was in Europe, he dropped the confidence of dancing like a girl and Temari was forced back into her egg, at the same time, Rhythm's egg was born, which he later brings with him back to Japan. When Nagihiko remembers how much he loves basketball in his own rhythm, it hatches into the cool and outgoing, Rhythm.' '''Although Rhythm makes Nagihiko do some embarrassing things, Nagihiko still loves him. Character Change Temari When Nadeshiko undergoes a Character Change with Temari, she gains cherry blossom-shaped hairclips in her ribbon and becomes more aggressive, speaks in Hiroshima slang, and attacks with a naginata. This Character Change can activate by itself when something goes wrong in Nagihiko's house or stage. This Character Change represents Nagihiko's frustration on acting like a girl. Rhythm In the anime, when Nagihiko Character Changes with Rhythm, he gets blue headphones around his neck as an aspect to this change and becomes more sporty and outgoing. But it also makes him fall way over his head. He can also be quite the flirt. This Character Change has the desire to play all kinds of sports, for example: basketball, soccer, tennis, baseball, judo, etc. Because of this, he is late at the tea party at the royal garden (Which is something that he never did), so Nagihiko decides not to trigger this Character Change again. This Character Change represents Nagihiko's desire to be a boy. Character Transformations Beat Jumper When Nagihiko Character Transforms with Rhythm, he becomes an outgoing and athletic character called "Beat Jumper"; a character who is capable of sports and basketball playing. This represents his love for basketball at his own pace. '''Appearance:' As Beat Jumper, Nagihiko wears a blue vest over two shirts: one white and short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved. On his head is a beanie with two small, blue wings, blue fingerless gloves are on his hands and around his neck are black headphones. He wears blue cargo pants, knee pads, and black knee-high converse with blue wings on them. Abilities: His special attack is "Beat Dunk". In the manga, he only utilizes it with a basketball to shoot a hoop, while in the anime, he can use a basketball or create an energy-ball for the attack, which expands the power. Another attack, revealed in Episode 93, is "Blaze Shoot". He forms a blue energy-ball to throw, which becomes a ball-like shape as it flies through the air and slices through a chain of X-Eggs. The wings attached to his boots allow him to jump at an incredible height. Yamato Maihime When Nagihiko Character Transforms with Temari, Nagihiko becomes a graceful dancer called "Yamato Maihime". This represents his passion for Japanese dance. When Nagihiko character transforms with Temari, he uses his Nadeshiko personality, according to Episode 98. Abilities: "Yamato Maihime" can perform a combined attack with Clown Drop called "Queen's Waltz". In the anime, she gets two solo attacks "Robe of Feathers" and "Dance of the Cherry Blossoms". Relationships Love Life *'Rima Mashiro': Rima was suspicious of Nagihiko when he first appeared, becoming jealous at his and Amu's friendship. At Episode 99, Rima knows about his secret and as Clown Drop works with him, performing Queen's Waltz. In the manga, Rima shows a hint of interest in him after their battle with Easter by saying that "Nadeshiko has a good personality" as Nagihiko smiles in return. It is hinted that Nagihiko also has an interest in Rima by always saving her and protecting her from X-Eggs by risking his own life in the anime. In Chapter 42 of the manga, Yaya said that they had a nice mood going on just like with Tadase and Amu, who is another romance hint added to their relationship. In Episode 99, when she first 'officially' met Nadeshiko, she was seen blushing around 'her'. In Shugo Chara! Party! Episode 7, Rima asks Nagihiko to treat her to a parfait, which some fans consider a date. In Shugo Chara! Encore!, Rima says again that she gets along with Nadeshiko better than Nagihiko. When Nagihiko changes into Nadeshiko, Rima immediately glomps 'her'. In this chapter, Nadeshiko refers to Rima as cute for a few times, even though she doesn't like that compliment. "She" then later takes down her hair-tie, going into back to Nagihiko. Rima opens up to him about her parents and he replies with comforting words. He then tells Rima that she can cry if she wants. Rima replies that she's not going to cry. Later, she says to him, "...I said it before but, I'm not going to cry." Nagihiko looks at her, wipes away a tear on her face, then caresses her cheek , and says, "That's right, because it's not tears that suit you..." and Kusukusu finishes, "It's a smile!" Nagihiko and Rima then share a smile together. Nagihiko tells his mother later that he has found the flower beginning to bloom and that is Rima's smile. In the 4th chapter of Shugo Chara! Encore!, Rima was acting friendlier towards Nagihiko. Rima also patted his head when Nagihiko was confused (He says that he could never tell Amu the truth although it was entirely Rima's fault he didn't get to tell in the first place). He said that since it's Rima patting his head, he's happy and Rhythm says that he was getting manipulated. In the last few pages of the 4th chapter, Rima was the one who encouraged Nagihiko to tell Amu that he was actually Nadeshiko by telling him, "Good Luck!" *[[Amu Hinamori|'Amu Hinamori']]: Although Amu and Nagihiko don't seem like the type that would end up together, Nagihiko (As Nadeshiko) has been showing hints of interest for her, though later he shows no more interest when he returns to Japan. In episode 9, Nadeshiko sees Amu depressed then invites her over to a sleep-over. When Amu wakes up in the middle of the night to sneak out of the Fujisaki mansion (thinking that they were tricked and were brought over to a haunted house instead of the real Nadeshiko's house), she gets lost and finds Nadeshiko practicing so late in the night. She blames herself, saying that she was the reason Nadeshiko had to get up so late just to dance. She says that she never shouldn't come, thinking that she was a burden but Baaya, the Fujisaki maid, tells her that she was shocked because 'Nadeshiko-sama' has never picked a girl over practice, meaning that Amu must be very important to her. In the ending of the episode where 'Nagihiko' appears for the first time, Nagihiko's mother tells Baaya to "Give him the chance to be a boy" and, "He'd probably want to spend some time with that girl before they head out for Europe. Also, Nagihiko doesn't fall for Tadase's sparky face since he is also a guy, but he fell for Amu's, since she is a girl. Friendship *'Amu Hinamori:' When Amu rejected the offer to join the Guardians, he tried various ways to get her to join. As Nadeshiko, he and Amu became best friends and Nadeshiko would give her advice. As Nagihiko, he remains friends with Amu as Nadeshiko's "twin", but keeps his real identity a secret. In the anime, there appears to be fan girls over Amu and Nagihiko supposedly being a couple. Amu says in the anime that she is being "too fickle", and she starts to fall for Nagihiko. To Nagihiko, in episode 56 and episode 62, Nagihiko can't resist Amu's "sparkle", he also took Amu on a date in episode 25. Another fact is way back in episode 9 where "Nadeshiko" choose to have Amu over, than practice, this shocked his/her mother and grandmother since he treasures dancing and never choose it over a friend. In the anime, Nagihiko hasn't told Amu about his secret about him being Nadeshiko, while in the manga, he does at the ending of Shugo Chara! Encore. *'Tadase Hotori:' From the start, Tadase had been told that Nadeshiko is a boy in disguise for training. They retain a good friendship, however, and Tadase keeps his identity a secret to the rest of the group. *'Kukai Souma:' Kukai was told of Nadeshiko's real gender in advance. They retain a good friendship, and Kukai also keeps his identity a secret from the other Guardians. *'Yaya Yuiki' :' '''As Nadeshiko, Yaya often chatted with him as they were the only two female guardians. They appear to be good friends. Aliases *Queen *Jack *Nadeshiko *Nagihiko *Nagi *Fujisaki-kun Trivia *Nagihiko is portrayed by Kanon Fukuda in the musical. Ironically enough, Kanon Fukuda also voices Natsuki Sasahara from ''Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri, who shares a few similarities with Nagihiko, such as the long purple hair, the traditional Japanese lifestyle and the liking for sports. However, unlike Nagihiko, Natsuki is really a girl. *Nagihiko is canonically nicknamed 'Nagi' by almost everyone. Said nickname can mean "calm" in Japanese, referring to his usual tranquil personality. It can also refer to the weapon he uses when Character Changing with Temari in 'Nadeshiko mode', a ''nagi''nata. *His character song is titled Hana Tegami and comes from the album Shugo Chara! Character Song Collection 2. *Nagihiko's last name, "Fujisaki", is translated as "Wisteria blossom", a flower that is used in traditional Japanese dances for decoration. *One of the evidences of his true gender was that he blushed when Amu hugged him (when he was in 'Nadeshiko mode') in Episode 22, due to Amu panicking as the bus was going too fast. *While Character transforming with Rhythm he says 'Boku no kokoro unlock!' like Tadase. In Nadeshiko mode with Temari he says 'Watashi no kokoro, unlock!' like Rima. Gallery File:Nadeshiko.jpg|Nagihiko dancing as Nadeshiko File:Nagihiko2.png|Young Nagihiko File:10522_178680085718_165593245718_379.jpg|Nagihiko as Nadeshiko with Rima (Queen Waltz) File:Nadeshiko_and_rima_queen's_waltz.jpg|Queen's waltz 33 yukata.jpg|(From left to right) Nagihiko (as Nadeshiko), Amu and Tadase 26 winter coat.jpg|Nagihiko (as Nadeshiko), Yaya and Amu, shopping. 17 tie longsleave.jpg|Amu and Nagihiko Rima___Nagihiko.jpg|Naghiko and Rima 15 overalls.jpg 540744_1284552844554_full.jpg|Nagihiko teaching Rima how to bake A fast change.jpg|Nagihiko and Rima during Nagihiko's change "SCP 7" Calm down.jpg|Nagihiko acting as Nadeshiko for Amu Destination Filename.png|Nagihiko's first appearance Episode-91-shugo-chara-7107479-500-281.jpg|Nagihiko as Beat Jumper Episode-83-shugo-chara-6249015-450-251.jpg|Nagihiko's eggs Episode-83-shugo-chara-6249038-450-251.jpg Episode-85-shugo-chara-6499960-1280-720.jpg|Nagi and Yua 32561_102509099797434_100001150335624_20023_1459614_n.jpg F F F F Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members